parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Numb (Linkin Park) - Dcolemanh.
Here is a tribute to one of Thomas the LEGO Engine's installments on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by Dcolemanh. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy (Both guides to Thomas and Rayman) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both strong and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Polokus (Both father figures to Emily and Ly the Fairy and master figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains and evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both green and evil because Jano is a guardian in the Cave of Bad Dreams) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox (Both blue) *Lady as Bembette (Both beautiful) *Donald as Otto Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Both stubborn) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer (Both kind) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Transcript *I'm tired of being what you want me to be *Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface *Don't know what you're expecting of me *Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes *(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) *Every step that I take is another mistake to you *(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) *Chorus: *I've become so numb, I can't feel you there *Become so tired, so much more aware *I'm becoming this, all I want to do *Is be more like me and be less like you *Can't you see that you're smothering me, *Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? *'Cause everything that you thought I would be *Has fallen apart right in front of you. *(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) *Every step that I take is another mistake to you. *(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) *And every second I waste is more than I can take. *Chorus: *I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, *Become so tired, so much more aware *I'm becoming this, all I want to do *Is be more like me and be less like you. *And I know *I may end up failing too. *But I know *You were just like me with someone disappointed in you. *Chorus: *I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, *Become so tired, so much more aware. *I'm becoming this, all I want to do *Is be more like me and be less like you. *Chorus: *I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. *(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) *I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. *(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) Category:Dcolemanh